


Breaking Peace

by LadyMarshmallow



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, and milo doesn't really help, happy fic, implied most likely, just saga and kanon being typical twins, no sads for the gold saints please, saga and kanon are arguing, silly fic, slight camus/milo, too slight you'll wonder if its even there, very very slight camus milo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Or the day Saga and Kanon decided to find out who's more attractive between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm i don't know, have fun?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

**Breaking Peace**  


    The sun shone brightly, its warm glow embracing everything below as the birds welcomed the day with their songs. The butterflies fluttered from one flower to another, their colorful wings announcing the tranquil moment. It was truly a wonderful morning, with nothing to ruin it.

     "NO, I AM!"

     Well, almost.

   The loud shouting coming from the walls of the Gemini Temple boomed throughout the Sanctuary, effectively ruining the peacefulness that greeted the day. The culprits, however, seemed to give no care to the world, instead more focused on arguing about the silliest thing. 

     Saga and Kanon--twins and guardian of the house of Gemini--stood facing each other, sharp glares adoring each of their clear eyes as they tried to stare the other down.

     "Hah, you must be blind! I am certain it is I whose looks were far more superior!" Kanon claimed, his voice sure and confident.

     "You think so highly of yourself, brother." Saga responded rather calmly, though no one could miss the sharp edges of his words. "Surely, my looks beat yours. I am certainly more handsome."

     "And what made you come to such conclusion?" Kanon raised an elegant brow, his eyes presenting challenge.

     Saga smirked, not willing to back down, "For starters, I am older than you...for a few minutes... therefore, i get the blessing of good looks more than you."

     "To use that as a reason," Kanon rolled his eyes, his brother was so full of silliness sometimes. "I did not know you were that desperate; the time of our births has nothing to do with it. I am more handsome."

     "Please brother, my handsomeness surely exceeds yours." Saga retorted, "If you were even handsome, that is."

     Kanon was about to open his mouth to say something when another voice interrupted him.

     "Why are the both of you trying to wake all of the Sanctuary by your shouting?" The voice asked, making the twins turn their heads to look at the newcomer.

     There Milo stood, a hand rubbing on his temples as if trying to will away a headache. Apparently, the twins were so engrossed into their little argument they failed to notice the Scorpio saint's presence approaching.

     Saga and Kanon looked at each other for some time as if having a private conversation before turning to look back at Milo seeming as if they've finally reached a silent agreement.

     "Who looks more handsome? Him or me?" The twins asked at the same time, startling Milo at the suddenness of the question.

     "Hah?" Milo blinked, unable to hide his shock, exasperation evident in the tone of his voice as he continued his disbelief regarding the whole ordeal. "Is that the reason of your argument this early in the morning?"

     "Yes," Saga answered, "Now tell us."

     Milo resisted the urge to use his Scarlet Needle on the two, opting instead to heave out a sigh. He needed to keep his calm. "Don't you think Aphrodite can give a better answer?"

     "You were conveniently here at this time," Kanon explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, Aphrodite would merely answer that it was himself whose looks were superior."

     Milo paused, seemingly thinking deeply, "Now that you mentioned it, you do have a point."

     "Now tell us, we trust your judgement." Saga stated, trying to convince the other saint to give them the answer they were seeking ever since him and his twin woke up that day.

     "Whatever Milo would say, I am certain it would be me," Kanon declared.

      "Please brother, I am sure he would say it is I who is more handsome."

     "Do not believe in such lies, I am more attractive."

   Milo sighed again, feeling another headache coming. He wished to have no part in the twin's discussion, however he concluded that unless they receive an answer, the twins would never let the matter go. "Fine."

     The twin's eyes both lit up. "Then is it him or me?" They chorused almost excitedly, looking expectantly at the other saint.

     Milo looked back and forth between the two, staring at them and taking in their appearance. Saga and Kanon were twins so it was hard to tell who is more attractive, but Milo knew he needed to give them some answer.

     For a long time, Milo just stared at them until finally he opened his mouth and stated his answer, a barely noticeable tinge of pink briefly appearing on his cheeks.

     "Camus..."

     And then as quickly as he spoke, Milo left, a stunned silence upon his wake.

    The day went on but Camus never figured out why both Saga and Kanon were glaring at him as if he had wronged them.

**End**  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> and that ends my first saint seiya fic


End file.
